Zetsu
by EmoHidan
Summary: OK In this my Oc Kira has a problem she likes Zetsu but then agine its confusing to be around him...and Tobi dosent make it any better.....ZETSU X OC X3


Me:HI PEOPLES!  
Kimimaro:Im tiered.  
Me:Uh kimi-sama...pokes with stick ZOMG I THINK HES DEAD!  
Sakon:No Hes sleeping.  
Me:oh...ok...Enjoy the fan fic.  
Sakon:She dosent own any Naruto Characters...no mater wat she says.

* * *

"ITS SO FUCKING BORING HERE!!!KAKUZU CAN WE FUCKIN LEAV OR DO SOMETHING ID DO ANYTHING BUT SIT AROUND HERE ANY FUCKIN LONGER"  
said the now anoied silver haired roug nin. sincing deaper in to the chair he was in.  
"Hidan...how many times have i tould you not to interupte me while Im--"Kakuzu was cut off by the door bell ringing.  
"Ill get it un!"Said A mutch to chearful Deidara as he opened the door."Who are you un"  
"Im Kira."I said walking in to the hideout"and Im the new member of the Akatsuki"  
"Pain said youd be here"Kakuzu said geting up"Hidan show Kira around"  
"Atleast its something to do come on."Hidan said as he got up and started out of the living room.  
"So your Hidan..."I said tring to start a conversation.  
"yeah well this is your room and my room is right accross the hall and next to mine is the major ass hole that you saw in the living rooms room is next to mine."Hidan said and started to leav "You mean the blond?"As I said that he started to laugh"NO NO the blonde is Deidara the ass was Kakuzu"  
"o"as i said that he turned to leav agine.  
I was laying on my bed litining to Life is Beautiful.I wonder how long itll take to deside who my partner will be...I hope theirs not a total snob  
"can i come in?"Came a deep mysterious voice.  
"Sure doors unlocked."I said staring at the sealing.  
"You should probly lock the door because you and I are the only girls in a house of horny guys...but Im taken soI dont have to wory about but to them your fair game."Konan smirked as she walked in.  
"Thanks for the warning..."I said sarkasticly.  
"Enough you two...Kira I have dcided who your partner will be. His name is Zetsu"  
"so when can i meat him?"I asked eagerly.  
"Hes standing behind you"  
"WAT?!?"I gasped as i turned face to face with zetsu.  
"So you my partner...**SHES CUTE**"He smirked at me.  
"You two will set out on your first mission tomarow."With that Pain and Konan Disaperard and Zetsu left the room.  
Wat was that all about...o well i should get some sleep...

----Next day----

"Get up" "Five more minnets" "**We have to leav now**" "Come back later"  
I shot strate up in my bed with a yelp of pain from the scolding hot water that had fallen on to my face.  
"Now that your up **LETS GO**!"Zetsu said looking down at me.  
"Can I change first..."I asked a little eratated from the unwanted wakup call.  
"Fine but hury oh and Tobi is coming with us"  
"Who?"I asked right when some thing black and orangish pounced on me.  
"HI IM TOBI YOU MUST BE KIRA ZETSU-SANS NEW PARTNER"Tobi squealed still siting on me.  
"Yeah and unless you have a death wish you should get off of me"Iglanced at Zetsu as I said this and he laughed a very weird thing to hear some one with two sides to do.  
"We like you **YEAH WE WONT EAT YOU NOW**"He smirked and walked out of the room fallowed by Tobi.  
WTF DOSE THAT MEAN...HAY WAIT He...he has two halfs too...I started to get dressed when i heardOoooooooo Kira likes Zetsu!"STFU I DO NOT Bo!!!"Oh realy Im in your head I can read your iner most thoughts remember stupid ass  
"Whos Bo, **AND ARE YOU MOCING US**?"Zetsu said melting out of the ground.  
"KYA! NO I WAS JUST UH..."TELL HIM ABOUT ME X3"NO STFU BO!!!uh...Zetsu I...oh well you see"  
"Your moking us! **MAYBE WE WILL EAT YOU AFTER ALL**?no"  
"NO, you see I have a ...uh wats it called...Bo help"Switchpersonality"Yeah a Switchpersonality thing"  
"...right...COME ON"  
"Bo you suck"and with that we set off on our mission.

* * *

Me:LOL I finished it at 10:03 X3

Sakon:You would have erlyer but no you had to watch Deathnote.  
Me:Theres nothing wrong with watching Deathnote!  
Sakon:Yeah..but you could go a day with out a L or Ryuk shirt I mean god!  
Kimimaro:STFU YOU TWO IM TRING TO SLEEP!  
Me:OMG HES ALIVE!!!!Tackles Kimimaro  
Sakon:SighWell thats it for now...


End file.
